


untitled

by kdjslvgds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdjslvgds/pseuds/kdjslvgds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the we're on a ship challenge @ <a href="http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com">beacon_hills</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>apparently i am incapable of writing anything that isn't at least semi dark.<br/>i hate choosing titles, usually they're just lyrics or song titles and i'm lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

He is sixteen and he's just met the most amazing girl. Her scent seduces him and her heartbeat excites him. He feels like he's falling into an adventure whenever he's within ear shot of her.

He is seventeen and he is sure he's in love. Her touch makes him feel alive and complete, like nothing could be more right. He is sure that nothing could be better than this. 

He is seventeen and he's handing over parts of himself that he has kept hidden all these years. He is seventeen and he's giving himself to be held safe within her heart.

He is seventeen and locked in a cage. He stands outside the smouldering rubble where his house stood, where his family stood, his pack stood and he is caged.

He is twenty and trying to hide from the traumatizing whisper of scent in New York. He is twenty and papering the walls of his cage with false emotions and guarantees.

He is twenty three and filling his cage with rage. Smothering whispers of scent in fury. Burying the adventures in sound with wrath.

He is twenty three and he's staring at blood splatted walls mixed with the scent of fire.

He is twenty three and he starts to feel just a little more free.


End file.
